Wifi The Hexwing
Wifi (or by his street name El hexuco bounto huntro or the purple monster) is an anthropomorphic Hexwing and his a bounty hunter for the Hexwing tribe (a dragon tribe created by LionessTheNightwing). Pleas do NOT steal this handsome devil, or I will scream (Just kidding). Bio/Backstory Wifi was born in a purple Hexwing egg, but when he hatched out of it, he stood on two legs, which made the queen and king think he was cursed with this by an animus enchanted Hexwing. When he first met the hexwing queen's family, the oldest brother earthquake attacked him and tried to drop him into the lake, saying that he is a demon and should go back to the fox realm. Ivy prevented him from doing it after seeing him struggle and bite earthquake's hand, then she decided one thing. Make him her bounty hunter for the Hexwing tribe. Then after he came across a magic element dragon, she tried to scratch out his eye, but he killed her instantly before she even did. But the magic dragon turned out to be spyro's sister, apollo and then for killing the most legendary dragon in all of panthera (and also pyrrhia), wifi was about to be exiled by jester lion and magician fox, but before that happened, he attacked the gods and went back to his tribe. Then after his 28th birthday, the gods became weak and then he was proud of himself, which made ivy think he was worthy of being a bounty hunter, making his level into level 55. After going up a few levels of training, wifi became a strong bounty hunter and to celebrate this, he went off on a killing spree, but knight found out about this and told the queen, but she did not want to hear knight and then exiled her. But that all ended when everyone on Panthera started panicking. Wifi made a team of murderers and then suddenly people said the panthera massacre was starting again. Wifi made this happen actually and a few people were injured, but some were dead. Wifi still becomes the perfect bounty hunter today, preventing peace and starting massacres. Appearance Wifi is a Hexwing with dark purple scales, light purple horns, and a trench coat similar to thrax's. Personality Wifi, a cool and calm Hexwing, is a snooty, cold and prideful Hexwing, but he is also an awesome and invincilbe character who does NOT give living cruds about who he kills, because he was born this way. He is also a bit rude, but is worthy to please Ivy for what he can do. Relationships Crave The Hexwing Wifi adores his adoptive nephew and is so much emotionally invested of him staying alive and safe. He is also not used to his strange addictions because of what happened a year ago. Ivy P. Starstorm Wifi tries so hard to please her, but she never approves, saying that he's too old for trying to please anyone and is too full of himself. The Hexwing sisters Agony, his known friend, is faithful to wifi and widow, the middle one, is a lot more wise and faithful for wifi. Then Meera, the youngest one, is pretty much scared of wifi due to his strong personality and he tries to interact with her. Knight The Hexwing Wifi was so happy she was exiled because all she ever wanted to do was get him in trouble and all she does is tell really terrible lies, which gets wifi to attack her, which is a mortal falcon punch in the face committed and recieved by wifi. All thanks to her tattletale trait, she got exiled For trying to stop wifi from celebrating. Quotes (Working On The Voice Acting) "Ain't nothin' important 'bout no hassle." "Why, ain't that cute? A lil' doggo missin' his pupper friend? How completely 'THRILLING!" ' "Try and mind her own business, knighty girl!" "Booyah, baby! Here we come, the Hexwing tribe! And I'm gonna pencil you with some ten' o'clock brainwashin'! Hex at 'em!" "Knock 'em dead, darlin'!" "Ya ain't got the guts to take me out, pupper!" "Ya know what we do with prisoners around these parts?! HUH?! Well, DO YA!?!?" Trivia * Wifi has bipolar disorder. * He is also lonely because he killed the host by making his egg burst out of the chest cavity. * Wifi is aslo based off of Thrax, a villain from osmosis jones. Category:Males Category:Content (LionessTheNightwing) Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters